


Ficlet 23

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [24]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Second hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: second hookup, tension, wet naked Aidan and Dean





	Ficlet 23

One mistake is forgivable. A second one is a pattern.

It’s raining. The miserable, soaking down to the bone freezing kind of rain. When Dean walks out of lab, he sees Aidan staring out the window that faces the parking lot, looking defeated. It’s been a week since those first frantic touches and “harder, Aidan, please” and after, “we can’t do this again.” They’ve been cordial around the office. Professional. But Aidan’s staring out at his bike in the pouring rain and Dean can’t just leave him here like this, so he stops and asks, “I can—do you want a ride home?”

They talk about research on the drive to Aidan’s flat, and it’s comfortable, safe. No danger of anything inappropriate here, no sir. But then Dean stops the car and Aidan gets out to get his bike but it’s wet and his hands are numb from the cold, so Dean gets out too to help him, and they’re both fumbling with the bike rack when their hands brush. It’s like a shock, and Dean is trying so hard - he’s got a voice in his head saying, no…no no no no because there’s just this flood of heat at the memory of Aidan under his hands and Aidan is staring and they’re getting soaked but they stand in the rain and weigh costs versus rewards.

And finally Aidan says, quiet, “My roommates aren’t home.”

“Oh, well, uh. House to yourself…You can warm up and dry off-“ and Aidan is leaning in and grabbing his sleeve to lead him up to the door. “Let me get you a towel, at least. Come on.” And even though Dean knows it’s a bad idea, his feet carry him numbly to the door.

When they’re inside, Dean states immediately, “This is a bad idea. I-I can’t stay.”

“Ok,” Aidan nods, “no, I respect that.” But he’s already peeling off his wet clothes and when he walks by Dean, Dean reaches out and half grabs him at the hip, curling his fingers there, and says, "Aidan, I don’t want to mess up what we have in the office.”

Aidan bends into him, “I know, it’s fine, I mean, being professional. I just think you know… We could have something casual.”

Dean strokes a thumb along Aidan’s hip bone and Aidan shudders and Dean murmurs, “I’m not really good at casual.”

Aidan presses closer and Dean can feel the heat coming off of him and god he’s hard already and this goes against every ethics thing he’s ever signed but– he’s still reaching up and kissing Aidan like he’s starved for it, and he is. He couldn’t get enough the first time and clearly this is about to happen again and he’s already addicted. 

Aidan pulls them back to his bedroom and starts stripping Dean out of his wet clothes until he’s down to nothing and then he’s helping Aidan out of jeans before pushing him down on the bed and sliding in between his thighs. Nudging them further apart so he can reach down and grab Aidan just above the knee and bring their bodies tighter together and he wants all of it, right then, as much as he can get. 

Unlike the last time, with it being almost thought out, this is all animalistic and rough. Aidan scraping nails down Dean’s back, Dean fingering him open too rough and too fast and Aidan begging for it harder and deeper and “Dean, Dean please please.” He’s panting against Dean’s ear that he’s been aching for this, that he thinks about it all the time, that he needs it. 

It feels like Dean’s blood is on fire and when he comes, he screams Aidan’s name loud enough to hurt, and all he feels is want want want pulsing through his veins. That’s when he realizes that he’s well and truly fucked, because when it comes to Aidan, he’s not sure he can ever get enough.


End file.
